Call Me Dad
by AriesDreamer
Summary: Everything was normal in the Emerald department. Zombified Shoujo Manga editors becoming alive and sparkling seemingly out of nowhere, until someone new shows up... Onodera has a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was like any other day at the Emerald department. They had just finished hell week, and are now restarting the cycle feeling refreshed after being tortured by their demon of a boss, with his office supplies of destruction, and trying to get authors to hand in their manuscripts.

Everyone starts off the beginning of the cycle with a smile on their faces. That won't last long as they get closer to hell week, however… Right now, everyone is diligently working, some wanting to go outside in the nice weather. The sun shining, the wind blowing slightly, and cherry blossoms in bloom. To sum it up, it was a nice day to be outside.

It's lunchtime. "I'm going to the vending machines." Ritsu gets up. "Oh, Ri-chan! Can you get some coffee for me? Please?" Kisa pleads his co-worker. "Sure." Ritsu leaves after Kisa hands him his money for the coffee.

What he doesn't know, is that Takano had followed him to the vending machines. As Ritsu pressed the button for his drink, someone takes it before he even gets the chance to. He looks to see who the drink thief is none other than is boss, Takano-san. "Thanks." Takano says with a smirk. "Hey! Get your own, Takano-san!" He paid good money for that! "Hmm… I will," Takano says with a smirk, "if you tell me you love me again." Ritsu should look at his own face. He's as red as a tomato! From his chin to his hair. Takano inwardly chuckles at how cute he is. "N-no way in hell is that going to happen!" Oh well. It was worth a shot.

Ritsu turns back to the machine and takes out some more money. Just as he's about to push the button, he feels something touch his shoulder. He looks to see what's wrong, only to be met with Takano-san's lips on his. Ritsu starts to push him away, only to fail, seeing as how he doesn't have any strength whatsoever, even though he's a man. "T-Takano-san! S-stop… Someone's going to c-come in!" Ritsu desperately pleas once they part for air. Takano smirks. He already planned for this to happen when he chose to follow his subordinate here. "No they won't. I locked the door." He can't believe it. He was in for a long, and painful day.

Meanwhile

 _Is this the place?_ As people walk in and out of Marukawa Publishing, one person just stands outside while looking at a piece of paper. "Who are you?" I look up as I hear a gruff voice directed at me. "What?" "Who are you? Do you have some business here?" Yokazawa had seen this girl standing outside while on his way to Marimo Books. The girl frowns at the man. "None of your business." Came her rude reply. Yokazawa's eyes widen. Just as he's about to say something, she walks away, into Marukawa.

I walk up to the receptionist's desk. "Does Onodera Ritsu work here?" The lady looks at me with surprise. I guess they don't see many foreigners here, I guess… "Um… Is he expecting you?" I guess he does work here then. "What floor is he on?" The woman is clearly surprised. That's understandable. Anyone would have the same reaction if I just ignored their questions and acted like I didn't hear them. "I'm sorry, I can't allow you to do that without some identification." She is clearly annoyed. Argh! I just want to see Ritsu…

I sigh as I take out my student ID and show it to the lady. "Oh! I'm sorry, but miners aren't allowed up. But I can contact Onodera-san and tell him he has a visitor?" She says with a smile on his face. I just stare with a frown on my face. "No. I'm here to surprise him. I… I'm his daughter!" The lady looks at me with dismay. "I-I didn't know he had a daughter…" She mumbles to herself. "Umm… I guess if you want to surprise your…dad…then I guess I could let you in…" She shows me what floor and where to go once I get there. _I'm coming, Ritsu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while. I was trying to figure out how to go with this. The first chapter's always the best…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi. The OC's are mine. **

Chapter 2

I go to where Ritsu department is. Emerald I think it was? I stop to ask someone. "E-Emerald? U-um, it's just down there." The strange man points his finger in the direction of the Emerald department. What is wrong with this guy? I was starting to get annoyed with these wierdos… "You'll know it when you see it." With that, the strange man speed walks away. I just roll my eyes. _Wierdo…_

I start walking towards the Emerald department. When I get there, I am speechless. Pink. That's the first thing that comes to mind. Ritsu couldn't possibly work in…whatever _this_ is. Sucking in a breath, I walk in.

Takano had just gotten back from the vending machines, leaving Ritsu to, um, catch up. He looks up just in time to see a young woman entering the office. She looks to be in middle school, what's she doing here? Is she here to see someone? She stands next to Takano's desk. He looks up to see one of her eyes showing, the other covered by her bangs. She had long, semi-wavy black hair, her right eye showing while the other lay hidden beneath her long bangs. Takano is surprised once he sees her eye, the same color as his subordinate, Onodera Ritsu.

"I'm looking for Onodera Ritsu." It takes a moment for Takano to snap out of his daze. "Who are you?" "Is Onodera Ritsu here?" Okay, he was starting to get annoyed with this girl already. She had the air of being superior and she was very rude. "Hey, haven't you ever been taught respect?" "No." Everyone in the office just stares. What? What is wrong with this girl? With an exasperated sigh, the girl starts again. "I'm here to see Onodera Ritsu. I'm…I'm his daughter…." Everyone just stares for a moment, Takano's jaw drops. Did he hear correctly? Ritsu, Onodera Ritsu, has a daughter? "Ehh!? I didn't know Rit-chan has a _daughter!_ " Kisa yells, interrupting Takano's disbelieving thoughts.

The girl who says she's Ritsu's daughter gives Kisa a cold look. Kisa backs off, shocked at the look she was giving him. _She didn't get that from Rit-chan…_ They see their co-worker coming in. "Rit-chan! Why didn't you tell me you had a _daughter_?" Kisa wines. Ritsu looks at him with an incredulous look. "What!? I have a daughter!? Where did you hear that from?"

Ritsu couldn't believe it. How could he have a daughter? "Ritsu," He turns around at the sound of his name. Then he understands. The girl who was rude to everyone in her sight, the same girl who held an emotionless face, smiled. She ran up to hug Ritsu around his middle. "I missed you." She says with tears in her eyes as Ritsu hugs her back and smiles a soft smile. "I missed you too."

Everyone is shocked once again. Their suspicions confirmed that, yes, this is indeed Onodera Ritsu's daughter. Takano, heartbroken.

 **How do you guys like this so far? I'm really sorry if you guys hate my writing, I know that I'm really bad at this… I might change some things in my stories if I need to.  
Please review! Thank you again everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Takano masked his depression with anger, torturing his subordinates even more than usual to try to get rid of this feeling. "Onodera! Get back to work! You can have your family reunion on your own time!" Takano throws a book at Ritsu's head to emphasize his point.

Ritsu lets go of his "daughter". "Sorry, do you want to wait at my place? I might be home late though." "Ok. Umm, I also have to tell you something. I'll wait up for you, is that ok?" Ritsu thinks about this. "Well, I might be home late. But if you get tired, you can just sleep on my bed and we can talk in the morning. How 'bout that?" She smiles. "Ok." Ritsu gives her the directions to his place, and writes the directions on a piece of paper in case she gets lost, and hands her his keys.

Before she could leave however, Kisa's curiosity gets the best of him. "Care to introduce us Rit-chan?" Ritsu looks to his co-workers, looking like he just realized they existed, which seemed to annoy Takano even more.

"Oh! I'm sorry." The girl looks to Ritsu with a bit of a pout. "You don't have to apologize Ritsu." Ritsu looks over to her. "Do you remember what I taught you about greetings?" She looks up with a smile, her face showing she wants to impress her "father".

She bows and says, "Nice to meet you. I'm Grace." She comes back up as everyone murmurs their greetings. She looks over to Ritsu hoping for praise. Ritsu looks over at her with pride in his eyes. Just like a real father. This doesn't go unnoticed by his co-workers. Especially Takano.

"Wow, I never pictured you as a father, Rit-chan." Kisa teases. Ritsu opened his mouth to respond when a stapler was thrown right at his head. "Oi, Onodera! Get back to work! Oh, and here's some more work while you're at it." Takano hands Ritsu a big pile of papers, and sets them on his desk with a thud. _He really is a slave driver!_ That's the thought running through Ritsu's, and probably everyone else's, head.

The girl, whose name is Grace, goes over to Ritsu. "Bye. I'll see you at home." She says with a smile and hugs Ritsu before she leaves for his apartment.

Takano looks at the whole scene is filled with jealousy and rage that he doesn't know what to do with other than overwork his subordinates.

Takano watches from his desk as Ritsu gets started on his mountain-load of work. The scene from before still playing in his mind. _How come I didn't know about this? Why didn't he tell me?_

It's now past midnight, and everyone on the floor is gone. Everyone except Takano-san and Ritsu. Takano gets up as Ritsu is getting ready to leave.

"Onodera." Ritsu turns as his name is called. "What is it?" Takano comes up to him and pins him to the desk. Ritsu didn't have a chance to get away as Takano walks up to him since it was unexpected.

"W-what are you d-doing!?" He got cut off. "Who was that girl? Is she really your daughter? Where's her mother? Why didn't you tell me about her?" Takano asked question after question, not giving Ritsu any time to answer any of them.

"Wait! Just wait a minute!" Ritsu sighs as he begins to tell Takano what he wants to know.

"She's not my actual daughter." This leaves Takano speechless. "Then why did she say she was?"

Ritsu smiles sadly as he remembers when he first met Grace. "Well, it's kind of a long story…" Takano just crosses his arms. Signaling that he explain anyway.

Ritsu sighs at his reaction. Guess he has no choice but to tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ritsu begins to tell Takano about his "daughter", who apparently isn't really his daughter.

Flashback

 _Ritsu was in England attending college. Him being 20 at the time. Ritsu had decided to go to the library and check out some books. On his way, it started to rain but he was prepared (for once) and just took out his umbrella. As he passed an ally, he heard someone crying. He looked around and found someone next to the dumpster in the ally crying. Ritsu walked over to where the crying was coming from to ask if the person was okay and offer them his umbrella. He did not expect to find a child there._

 _As he neared, the child looked up with frightened eyes. Ritsu was shocked, again, as he saw the little girl's eyes were two different colors. Her left eye was a deep, mesmerizing blue, and her right eye was a bright green, much like his. What shocked him even more, was that the girl had bruises on her face and her arms._

" _Umm…" Not knowing what to say, the 20 year old Ritsu held out his umbrella for the little girl and offered her a small smile. The girl was startled at his small gestures of kindness. Kindness was not something she was used to. "Why…What are you doing?" Ritsu was shocked by the question. "Oh, I'm sorry…" He thought maybe he was being rude and that the girl didn't want him around. "Ummm…What's your name?" Asks Ritsu. "…Grace." He smiles. "Grace is a beautiful name. My name is Ritsu. Why are you out here all alone?"_

 _That's when the girl looks down and squeezes her legs to her chest. "…" 'Maybe she's a runaway?' As Ritsu thinks this, Grace responds. "I ran away. I…I hate…I hate him!" Ritsu is shocked. She yelled out the last part. At this point, Ritsu kneels down on his knees while holding the umbrella for both of them. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He says this quietly, so as not to scare her. She sniffs. "F-Father is mean. H-he tells me I-I'm no g-good a-and h-hurts me." She starts crying as she tells Ritsu her story. Ritsu is shocked and angry that a father could do such a thing to his own child._

 _He holds out his hand and smiles softly. "Would you like to live with me?" She looks at him, shocked, and a bit disbelieving. "A-ah! I-I mean…If you want. I could take care of you, give you a place to stay, food…" He trails off, thinking that she thinks he must be crazy, which he probably his._

"… _Okay." Ritsu is shocked when he hears her answer. "A-are you sure?" It's then she smiles at him for the first time. "Yes." She was so confident that this man was nothing like her abusive father._

End Flashback

Takano is stunned. He would have never thought Ritsu would do that. Well actually, he would. After all, he's the kind of person who would help anyone in need no matter what.

"When we arrived at my dorm, I called the police and told them about her father. They charged him and sent him to prison."

"What happened to the girl?" Takano was curious. He was glad that he got to know more about his lover.

"…" He noticed that Ritsu had on a sad smile. "When I called about her father, they came and said they had to take her away. I didn't want her to go, and neither did she. She…She actually is like a daughter to me. But, I couldn't do anything about it. She had to go to an orphanage. Also my parents didn't like the idea of me adopting some little girl…"

"What about her mother?"

"Her mother died when she was 4. That's when her father started abusing her."

There was a silence between them. Takano trying to process everything that Ritsu said about his past.

Ritsu breaks the silence first. "Ummm… Takano-san?" Takano looks at Ritsu, and notices Ritsu slightly blush. He smirks. "Yes?" "C-can you please let me go now? I-I have to go h-home. To Grace."

Takano slightly frowns as he remembers that she's staying with Ritsu. He hesitantly lets him go, and as soon as he does Ritsu quickly grabs all of his stuff and bolts out of the office. Not even waiting for Takano, who lives in the same building. Who is also his next-door neighbor.

At RItsu's home:

Grace had successfully arrived at Ritsu's apartment with no trouble at all. She uses the keys Ritsu gave her and unlocks the door. Remembering what Ritsu had taught her about Japanese culture, she removes her shoes and walks in in her socks.

She goes into the living room, which is thankfully still clean from when Ritsu and Takano cleaned it when Ritsu got sick. She puts the keys on the table and sits down on the couch. She was exhausted after she flew here from England. She closes her eyes as she remembers when she first met Ritsu. She smiles at the memories. Sure, she was upset that Ritsu had called child services and she wanted to stay with Ritsu, but she was glad that he cared so much about her. He had saved her. Sure, the orphanage wasn't that great, actually, she hated it. The people at the orphanage never really cared or even noticed her.

They weren't her family, just like her father was never her family. _Ritsu's my family._ This thought in her mind, she falls asleep.


End file.
